


fake & true

by takenbynumbers



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers
Summary: Scarlet takes Elena shopping for a new dress.
Relationships: Elena/Scarlet (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	fake & true

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little character exploration. take note of the additional tag.

The first thing she notices is _tits_ . And yeah, she’s into them, but a part of her _yearns_ to have them. Even if they look like they’d force her to tip over, it would be _wonderful_ to not have to stuff the sorry excuse for a training bra that she has (even though Reno has told her _repeatedly_ she doesn’t have to, everyone knows who she is, it’s _fine_ , but fuck - it’s _not fine_.)

“You must be Elena. I’m Scarlet. I’ve heard _so_ much about you,” Scarlet purrs, and Elena flushes, holds out her hand out of pure habit. Fuck. No. Scarlet wouldn’t -

Scarlet promptly shakes her hand delicately, and Elena feels the grip of her palm in her own - all hidden strength and sharp red nails that look like they could claw out anyone’s eye for looking at her wrong.

Maybe all the rumours about Scarlet _are_ true.

“Uh. Hi. It’s...nice to meet you.”

A small laugh, and Scarlet pulls her hand free, nods to Tseng and Rude flanked behind Elena. “I’ll take it from here, boys.”

Take...what?

And okay, it’s been a clusterfuck of a week - her training had been _unexpectedly_ accelerated, and she’s still trying to get around the building, and a part of her wants to ask if she can _please_ wear a skirt maybe when she’s just at the office, but Tseng gives her this look like he’s just waiting for an excuse to shut her down and - okay, maybe she’s paranoid. 

It’s just that she doesn’t actually know what she’s doing and she’s afraid someone’s going to find out. Call her out on her charade. And next to Scarlet, she feels like the little boy she knows she _isn’t,_ not anymore but where’s the proof? 

“Reno mentioned you might want a hand with picking out something for Rufus’ inauguration party?” 

Elena looks up at Scarlet, resists the urge to run back to the office and smack Reno up the back of the head. “Uh, I mean. That would...yes?” Clearing her throat, she looks over Scarlet’s shoulder, notices she’s not flanked by one of her many guards and wonders if that’s the role she also has to play. On top of passing as much as possible in front of an _actual_ woman.

“Perfect. I’ll take you to one of my preferred shops.”

Gods, she is _fucked_. She wants to leave, make up an excuse - surprise mission text from Tseng, oh no! But she just nods, chin lifted, trying to relax her shoulders and failing. 

*  
  
  
“Come out. Show me how it looks.”

Elena tries not to hyperventilate, staring at herself in the mirror. The dress hangs off her shoulders - clearly meant for someone with actual breasts to hold some shape. And it tapers in _way_ too much, and she adjusts herself through the fabric, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. 

“It doesn’t...really fit…” she calls out, expecting to be able to leave it at that. Fuck it. She’ll just wear her usual suit. She doesn’t _need_ to wear a dress (it would be nice, but she knows it isn’t feasible). 

“Nonsense. Let me look.”

Before she can protest, the curtains are yanked open, and firmly shut as Scarlet crowds in her space, her breasts _right_ in Elena’s face. 

“Ah. I see.”

Bracing herself for judgement (or worse), she’s surprised when one nail lifts her up by her chin, forcing her to look up. 

“You need a proper bra. And _actual_ padding. I have some old padding that should fit you.”

...Old padding? Elena looks at her questioningly, and Scarlet just smirks. “Oh, honey. You think these are real? It takes a _lot_ of gil and time to look like this. You’ll get there one day, if that’s what you want.”

“Maybe…” she murmurs, and Scarlet steps back, looking her up and down. 

“Has no one taught you how to tuck? Oh, _honey_ . We _must_ rectify this. It’s an _absolute_ bitch, I once had to go over sixteen hours without taking a piss, _gods_ , the _stories_ …”

It takes a while for her brain to catch up to Scarlet’s words and she gasps. Scarlet gives her a puzzling look, and Elena shakes her head, a small laugh coming out. 

“Sorry, I thought... you were...y’know. All woman.”

“Oh, I am now. But back in the day? Not quite. I can tell you a few stories about Heidegger, though...man needs a few things to keep him in line, and some of us can still give it just as good as back in the day.”

Elena grins, finally relaxing. Scarlet claps her hands and turns, heading out of the changing room. “First thing’s first! A bra. _Then_ the dress. You’ll feel like a new woman, I _promise_.”

And for the first time since she joined the Turks, she doesn’t feel like quite so much of a fraud. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
